


Summer time picnic

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: “Ed...”“Yeah?”“What are we doing?”“What do you mean? I thought we were having a picnic”“I meant us! What are we doing about us?  Are we a couple? Do…do you want a serious relationship or just a…quick thing. We’ve never talked about it before and I- I just need to know Edward, what am I to you.”





	Summer time picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for those that know me, I'm sorry for not updating my other fic.
> 
> For those that don't know me, I'm bad at updating fics. I draw more than write.
> 
> On that note, please enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes, i have no beta.

It had been two weeks and still Edward couldn’t think of a single gift to give Winry for her eighteenth birthday. He absolutely refused to give her an excuse to mutilate her ears even more than she already had by purchasing her more earrings. He thought about getting her another dog but decided against it; Dens passing was still too fresh and with Granny being ill, they wouldn’t be able to care for her and a new puppy at the same time.

Edward sighed and tilted his head back against the tree he was sat against. The sun shone into his eyes from between the trees making him squint. He huffed, it felt like the sun was mocking him.

“Maybe I shou- no that won’t do... Oh what about- ugh don’t be stupid Edward, that’s an awful idea” he muttered away to himself.  
Ed groaned and ran his hands through his fringe. It was getting to long now, even by his standards.

‘Maybe I should just cut it off and be done with it’  
As he was sat there fiddling with the long strands of hair, he failed to notice Winry wonder over to where he was sat with a basket in her hand. She smiled down at the young man and gave a quiet chuckle, she loved being able to just watch Ed be himself without him being on edge constantly.

She placed the basket down just in front of him and laughed loudly when he gave a jump, his head snapping towards the offending object.

“Winry! You didn’t have to sneak up on me you know...” Ed grumbled. He shifted on the floor to face her, offering his hand to help her sit down next to him without crashing down onto the grass.

“I didn’t sneak up; you’re just oblivious to everything around you.” She stated simply. Ed spluttered out a series of noises, trying to come up with an excuse. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he went silent instantly, a slight tint to his cheeks.

“I’ve bought us some lunch, are you hungry?” She asked with a smile.

“Am I hungry? Honestly Winry, I thought you knew me by now” Edward scoffed giving her a nudge with his shoulder she was resting her hand on.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I completely forgot you were a total pig for a second.” Winry leant forward and lifted up the lid to the basked revealing the food inside.

Assorted sandwiches, a bottle of homemade lemonade, crackers, jams, fruits and two slices of apple pie laid neatly inside, all of which made Ed’s mouth water at the sight.

“Rude, but I humbly forgive you Win” He chuckled.

Edward reached inside the hamper and pulled out a strawberry jam sandwich and offered Winry one. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company, the food and the warmth of the sun shining through the trees.

“So what’s with the feast?” Edward asked as he leant back on the grass, holding himself up by his elbows.

“Well as it’s my birthday in two days and you’re leaving again, I thought we could spend some time together. Who knows how long you’ll be this time so I thought I would make us a special lunch...” She was looking down at the last bite of her sandwich as she said this, Edward couldn’t see her eyes but he could tell she was upset at the whole situation. He hadn’t told her yet because he thought it would be a good surprise; he was going back to central to hand in his notice.

He was officially going to retire from the military.

Ed reached up to gently tuck some loose hair behind her ear so he could see her face. The action made her look down at him with wide and wet eyes but so far, no tears had fallen.

Her cheeks were tinged red with surprise that he was touching her so openly.

“You’re such a cry baby, I thought you would have grown out of it by now” He said bluntly and pinched her cheek gently. She flushed and gave him a scowl.

“Don’t start at me you geek, I made this spread for you but I can take it away too you know!” She snapped her head away and leant over to start shutting the hamper.

Ed launched forward and started to tickle her sides.  
Winry squealed loudly, squirming in his grasp trying to escape. He laughed loudly at her reaction and her own loud snorts which came between the giggles and then he pushed her down to the grass. He ended up kneeling over her and paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him; and what a sight she was.

She was beautiful.

He looked at her like he was seeing her for the very first time; her hair was spread around her like a halo, her eyes sparkled joyfully up at him and her mouth spread in a sweet smile.

How could he have been as blind as to what a stunning woman she had become after all of these years?

Al had always been the one to pick up on how Winry dressed and made herself look each time they saw her.

_“Winry’s wearing a nice dress, don’t you think so brother?”_

_“She’s wearing her hair down for a change.”_

_“We like your makeup Winry.”_

Alphonse was ALWAYS the one to point it out. Edward did see what Al meant when he pointed out what she had changed about herself to him, but because he was always so focused on trying to find a way to get their own bodies back, he tried not to acknowledge it. It was Hawkeye that made him realise he felt something for the other teen but he tried not to think too much into it.

“Can you let go Ed? My arms are going dead…”

Winrys voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He let go of her wrists that he had pinned down either side of her head and yet, he kept his own hands next to her shoulders.

“S-sorry” he mumbled. His hair slipped over his shoulder and created a curtain around them.

“Ed...”

“Yeah?”

“What are we doing?”

“What do you mean? I thought we were having a picnic”

“I meant us! What are we doing about us? Are we a couple? Do…do you want a serious relationship or just a…quick thing. We’ve never talked about it before and I- I just need to know Edward, what am I to you.” She gave him a searching look and didn’t blink as she held eye contact.

“We- I th- I though we were like...boyfriend and girlfriend.” He could feel his neck and face heating up and he grimaced as he mumbled the final part.

“You never even asked me out.” Winry huffed and gave him a shove on his chest. He leant up and towered down over her with a baffled look on his face.

“Well I thought it was a given!”

“Well you know what though did, don’t you?”

“W-what? What are yo-”

“He thought his feet were hanging out of bed so he got up to tuck them in again!”

Edward blankly looked down at the woman beneath him. She was laying there with her arms crossed looking indignantly up at him waiting for any form of come back.

“You’ve finally cracked. You’ve lost the plot.” He rubbed his hands over his face and heaved a sigh. Glancing back down at her, he could see she was struggling not to burst out laughing at his reaction.

“Such a cow. Right then, Winry. Even though you basically already are, will you be my girlfriend.”

“I guess so...if you insist.” Winry replied. She reached up, tugging him back down towards herself by his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips as he grumbled.

The picnic lay forgotten.


End file.
